Steel coils that are defective are cut into smaller section of scrap to be fed and re-melted in a BOF (Blast Oxygen Furnace) or electric arc furnace. In most steel producing factories the process of cutting the defective steel coil is a manual process. A worker uses a single hand held torch to accomplish the task of cutting the coil into smaller parts by cutting the coil along it length from top to bottom along the exterior of the coil. As the coil is being cut, the coil opens up and additional cuts are required. This process can be time consuming and frustrating.
Thus there exists a need for a steel coil cutting apparatus that saves time, money and reduces the frustration of workers assigned this task.